


i'm scared of you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Rinne duduk di bar setelah memesan white russian. Tatapnya membatu pada satu titik dengan benak dipenuhi oleh Deidara. Oleh identitas pria itu, lebih tepatnya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa, dan pria itu mulai terlihat mengerikan.





	i'm scared of you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 24: i'm scared of you

"White russian satu, ya. Tolong krimnya jangan terlalu banyak."

Rinne mengujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu titik di atas meja. Ia sudah melamun selama sepuluh menit. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh Deidara yang belum datang. Ia mulai merasa pria itu mengerikan.

Karena ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Deidara selain bahwa pria itu punya laboratorium pribadi; apalagi bila mengingat perkara hilangnya Deidara tanpa kabar, dan pria itu tak memberi penjelasan apa pun setelah memeluknya kemarin.

Juga mengerikan.

Karena berhasil membuatnya hancur, tetapi kembali utuh dalam sekejap.

Rinne masih kesal bila mengingat bagaimana Deidara mendekapnya dengan begitu erat namun lembut. Kemudian dengan begitu mudahnya, meruntuhkan segala benteng ego yang sudah susah-payah ia bangun. Tak sedikit pun ia berpikir bahwa Deidara akan memeluknya seperti itu. Tadinya, ia kira, ia bisa marah lebih lama lagi pada Deidara kalau saja pria itu tidak memeluknya.

Apalagi sampai meminta maaf.

Rinne sama sekali tak menyangka pria pirang arogan itu bisa mengucapkan kata maaf.

Deidara tidak minta maaf saja ia sudah tak yakin bisa marah lebih lama pada pria itu. Apalagi jika Deidara sampai meminta maaf. Maka egonya akan hancur seketika. Ia selalu bisa memaafkan pria itu, apa pun yang terjadi.

Atas alasan tersebutlah ia mulai berpikir bahwa Deidara cukup 'menakutkan', untuknya.

"Dry martini, pakai vodka."

Rinne menoleh ke kiri setelah ia dengar satu suara yang sudah ia hapal sedemikian rupa; ia akan tetap tahu meskipun suara itu diubah-ubah.

"Martini terus. Tidak bosan, kah?"

Deidara duduk di kursi dengan satu senyum miring. "Tidak. Koktail lain tak ada yang seenak martini, hm."

Rinne menghela napas, lalu menyesap white russian yang baru saja tiba. "Deidara, kau menyeramkan."

"Hah?" Pria itu mengernyit.

Si wanita mungil meletakkan gelas dengan sedikit kesal. "Kau menyeramkan. Kau tak pernah mau memberitahu sedikit saja identitasmu padaku." Manik cerahnya menaut iris langit pria itu dengan tajam.

Deidara menyeringai. "Kau pasti penasaran sekali, ya, hm?" Mata birunya memberi kerlingan usil.

Rinne menopang dagu dengan tangan. "Brengsek." Bibir kecilnya mengerucut maju. "Lagipula, tentu saja, 'kan? Aku jadi mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan, kau ternyata pembunuh berdarah dingin, atau diam-diam psikopat? Sebab, kau selalu merahasiakan identitasmu." Mata kakao wanita itu memicing dengan sinis.

Dan ia lihat seringai di wajah Deidara lenyap seketika.

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Rinne. "Bagaimana jika dugaanmu benar, Teicchi?" Iris langit Deidara tampak menggelap dengan tatapan dingin dan mengerikan yang ia berikan secara tiba-tiba.

Napas wanita itu tercekat; ia mundur dalam satu gerak refleks. Ada ketakutan yang mulai merayapi punggungnya. "D-Deidara? A-Apa maksudmu?" Rinne mengujar dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar; jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat, entah karena memang takut, atau hanya karena Deidara berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Tawa lepas pria pirang itu adalah hal yang ia dengar selanjutnya.

"H-Hah?" Si wanita ikal melongo.

"Astaga, wajahmu— pfft— HAHAHA!"

"..."

Pria itu masih terbahak-bahak; ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri, dan apa yang Rinne lakukan hanyalah terpana.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia lihat Deidara tertawa selepas itu. Dan ia suka, mendengar tawa pria itu yang begitu natural dan sama sekali tak dibuat-buat.

"Aku hanya ... bercanda— pfft— wajahmu ... benar-benar _epic_!" Si pria pirang masih terus tertawa; ia mencoba untuk berhenti dengan berbicara pada wanita itu, namun gagal. Ia masih tetap tergelak untuk satu menit berikutnya.

Membuat wajah Rinne merah padam. Ia dikerjai habis-habisan oleh si pria sinting maniak seni itu.

"Kau semakin terlihat menakutkan." Mata cerah wanita itu melemparkan sorot paling merendahkan yang pernah ia keluarkan.

Tawa Deidara sudah berhenti, bibirnya kembali mengukir satu seringai dengan begitu cepat. Tangan kirinya meraih dagu Rinne, kemudian ia tarik wajah elok itu mendekat; hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Ia berhasil menangkap kekagetan nyata yang tersebar dengan begitu jelas pada rupa si wanita manis.

(Deidara sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir ranum wanita itu).

"Jika aku memang menakutkan," iris langitnya mengunci mata cokelat Rinne dalam satu tatap lamat dengan ribuan efeksi yang berhamburan. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi, hm?"

Tabuh-tabuh talu di dalam dada wanita itu bergenderang dengan keras; jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan hingga ia kesulitan hanya untuk sekadar mengatur napas. Ia hanya berharap Deidara tak akan pernah menyadari degup-degup gila tersebut.

Hamparan langit biru pada mata Deidara itu, yang berhasil membuatnya luluh dan terus jatuh semakin jauh.

Rinne cepat-cepat mengalihkan atensi. "B-Bodoh." Kemudian menarik diri demi menenangkan sang hati yang sudah ia tak ketahui lagi seperti apa bentuknya.

Seringai pada wajah Deidara tercetak semakin lebar. "Telanjur jatuh cinta begitu memang sulit, ya, hm."

Rinne mendelik tajam. "Mati sana, Deidara."

Astaga. Pria itu memang benar-benar menakutkan.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
